Like You
by Kurama's Sister
Summary: Yukina's dead and Hiei is suicidal. Can Botan and the others convince Hiei that Yukina would not want him to die or will they be too late? Slight HxB
1. Chapter 1

_Kira: I guess I'm a little depressed right now. All I've felt like writing is suicide fics. _

_Angel: Poor fox girl. She does not own YYH or Evanescence or this song. Slight HxB  
_

_

* * *

_

**Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,**

Botan watched has Hiei slept. The small fire demon was whimpering in his sleep. She knew he was dreaming about Yukina once again. She blinked back tears at the thought of the ice maiden. Yukina had been killed when demons had attacked the temple. Genkai had managed to fight them off but it was too late. Yukina had already been mortally wounded.

Botan was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Hiei sobs. He was surrounded by tear gems. She got up and hugged him. "Did you have another nightmare?" she asked softly. He nodded and more tear gems fell on the bed. Botan gave a sniff and felt tears rising in her eyes. "It'll be okay Hiei." she whispered in a weepy voice.

_**Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.**_

"I shouldn't be alive." Hiei said. Botan let out a gasp. "Hiei don't say that! Yukina wouldn't want to hear that. And neither do I." she couldn't stop her tears from pouring. Hiei kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry." he whispered. Botan stared into the red eyes. They had finally admitted their feelings and not too long after that Hiei had told Yukina the truth. And about a month after that she had died.

_**I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you.**_

Botan laid down. Hiei curled beside her. "It's alright Hiei. I miss her too." she said. "I know it's bad for you because she was your twin sister." Botan put an arm around Hiei. "She wouldn't want us to morn for her though. She asked me to make sure you'd be all right after.... everything." Hiei got her arm off of him. "I'm going outside." he whispered.

_**Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,**_

Hiei went outside of the house. His mind set on one thing. He was going to see Yukina again. Even if it ment he would leave the world of the living. He had considered suicide before. When he had been abbandoned by the bandits, but then he went to find koomire island. Then he had to protect Yukina after that. Not that he had sucseded in that.

_**And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.**_

How should he do it? Should he starve himself to death? No that wouldn't work. Everyone would notice it if he lost to much weight. Espically Botan. What about cutting? He had never thought about doing what those annoying human teenagers that wore all black did. (A/N: Sorry guys I don't want to offend anyone but people assume because you wear black alot you must be a cutter.)

_**I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.**_

Hiei nodded to himself. That seemed like it would be the quickest way. He had a knife tucked away in his boot. He could use that. Hiei got it out. No he couldn't do it here. There was a chance Botan would come out and stop him. He sighed. The ferry girl may have loved him but she didn't know how he wanted, no needed to do this.

_**Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.**_

Hiei jumped onto the roof. He continued jumping from roof to roof until he reached the woods. There he jumped trying to go deep in the woods where no one would find him. Where no one could stop him.

_**I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.**_

Hiei was finally very deep in the woods. Deep enough to finally commit suicide without being found. He took a deep breath and put the knife over his wrist. Would Yukina be sad that he was dead? Or happy that they were together again?

_**You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.**_

Hiei growled. Maybe she would be sad at first but in the end he knew it would be better if they were together. So he stabbed the knife into his wrist and watched has the blood came out. This was it soon he would be with Yukina.

_**I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.**_

Hiei felt his legs fall from under him. He hit the gound with his whole world spinning. He felt tears coming from his eyes. _'I'm so sorry Botan.'_ he thought. _'But Yukina needs her brother.'_ it was his job to protect Yukina. Even in the afterlife.

_**And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.**_

Hiei felt everything going black. It was too late for him. Just like it had been to late fot Yukina. _'Wait for me sister.' _was his last thought before everything went completely black.

_**I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.**_

_**

* * *

**Kira: Okay so this is going to be contiuned. Next time: Will the gang be able to save Hiei? Or will the three eyed demon be lost forever?_

_Angel: Here's a sneak peak into the next chapter:_

_**Botan looked like she was about to be sick. "If anything happened to him it's all my fault." she said. "I was talking about Yukina. H-he said he had a nightmare so we talked about it." **_

_**Kurama stood up. "I think I know what happened to him. But if I'm correct then we don't have much time left. Hiei may already be dead." **_

_Please R&R  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for reviewing guys. Don't own YYH or Ev  
_

_

* * *

_Botan woke up to the sound of knocking. She noticed that Hiei was still gone. 'He probably just went to train or something. ' she told herself. She put on a bathrobe and opened the door. There stood Kurama.

"Um come in." she said moving out of the way. Kurama came inside. "I need to talk to Hiei." he said.

"He left." Botan said. "I think he went to train." she added when Kurama raised an eyebrow. "He usually does that when he's upset." Kurama looked at her while she sat down. He sat in the chair across from her. "If he was upset he could be vulnerable. If demons attacked him."

Botan looked like she was about to be sick. "If anything happened to him it's all my fault." she said. "I was talking about Yukina. H-he said he had a nightmare so we talked about it."

Kurama stood up. "I think I know what happened to him. But if I'm correct then we don't have much time left. Hiei may already be dead."

Botan's face got really pale. "What do you mean?" she asked. "How could he already be dead? I don't understand what your talking about Kurama!" Kurama ignored her. Botan stood up and slapped him. "What's going to happen to Hiei?!"

Kurama turned away so Botan couldn't see his face. "I think he may have attempted suicide."

* * *

_**Hiei's POV**_

Where is the light I'm supposed to see? Or could I at least wake up and be in Spirit World already? I'm sick of all this black being around me. I just want to see Yukina again.

I wondered if this was all she saw before she died. But she didn't get a chance to die in peace. I only had one regret. That I didn't get to kill the bastard that took my sister from me. Genkai probably didn't make him suffer enough.

I felt something warm and felt something pulling me away from this. I tried to struggle but I was to weak. I wanted to be with Yukina.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Hiei's eyes opened. Botan had her hands on his wrist. "What were you thinking?!" she yelled. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Answer me!" Hiei glared at her. "You ruined it. My one chance to see her."

"So now I'm the bad guy because I didn't want to take you to hell!" Botan was getting angry.

Hiei put a hand around her throat. "I'll see Yukina again." he growled. "Hiei......." Botan whimpered. She could barely breathe. He was going to kill her. He didn't know what he was doing. Botan felt her last breath leave her.

Hiei seemed unaffected by the fact he killed his mate. He grabbed the knife and put it in his heart. Then curled up to Botan. No one could save him now.

* * *

Kurama ran through the woods. He could smell Hiei's blood. 'Don't let him be dead.' he prayed. He knew Botan had strong healing abilities but he didn't know if it would be enough.

Kurama came to where Botan and Hiei were at. The red head looked close to crying. He walked over and stared at the bodies of his two closest friends. 'I hope your souls find each other in spirit world.'

* * *

_Thanks guys. Please R&R_

* * *


End file.
